


Devil In Me

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Will wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of a panic attack. Nico comforts him.





	Devil In Me

Will bolted awake, gasping. His chest was tight and he felt tears fall down his face. He felt like he wasn't getting enough air and like the walls were closing in on him in Apollo's cabin. 

As quickly and as quietly as he could he snuck out of bed and went outside. He couldn't stand to be inside. He needed to be out in the open. He ran to the lake, hoping that he wouldn't run into any harpies. 

Finally, he reached the shore and allowed himself to remember his dream. 

He saw his brother, Lee. He saw Lee falling as the bridge he was one collapsed. He saw himself, trying desperately to heal his broken form. He saw Lee dying in his arms as he failed. 

Before Will even knew it, he was curled in on himself, breathing hard, having a full on panic attack. He shut his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, hoping he could ride it out, but he just felt his chest getting tighter. 

Suddenly, he heard a gentle voice, "Will?"

His eyes snapped open and he uncurled himself enough to see his boyfriend, Nico. 

"Will, are you okay?" Nico asked, kneeling down by Will, "is it- is it okay if I touch you?" 

Will nodded, not trusting his voice, trying to focus on controlling his breathing. 

Hesitantly, Nico reached out a hand to rest on Will's shoulder. Will leaned into his touch, but it made him realize how badly he was shaking. 

"I should've been able to save him." He whispered, "Why couldn't I save him?" 

"Who are you talking about, Will?" Nico asked softly. 

"Lee. I should've been able to fucking save him and I couldn't. It's my fault he's dead." Will was crying again, feeling pangs of hurt and shame join the panic in his chest. 

"Will, you did everything you could. No one blames you for what happened. Even Lee doesn't. I promise. I've talked to him." Nico said. 

"You have?" Will looked up at Nico, trying to focus his vision through the tears swimming in his eyes. 

"Yeah. I've spent a lot of time in the underworld. I've spoken to most of the half-bloods who died in the war. Lee doesn't blame you, I promise." Nico told him. 

He was gently rubbing circles on Will's back now and Will suddenly noticed that his breathing was calming down. He wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and took a deep breath. "I just keep dreaming about it. It been years and I still dream about it."

"I know. Stuff like that doesn't really go away. If- if it helps, you can sleep in my cabin tonight, or whenever you have nightmares." The way Nico said it, it sounded like more of a nervous question. 

"Thanks Neeks." Will said softly. His heart was returned to its regular BPM and he was breathing normally now, the tightness in his chest almost completely gone. He leaned forwards and hugged his boyfriend. 

"Let's go back to your cabin," Will said, yawning as he pulled away. 

They both stood up and headed towards Cabin 13. Will grabbed Nico's hand and didn't fail to notice Nico blush, but didn't comment on it. 

As they entered the cabin, Will saw that it had only one bed. It was, however a very large bed, so Will flopped down on one side, burrowing under the covers. 

Nico climbed into the other side of the bed. They weren't even touching, but somehow just knowing that another human was beside him, Will felt better. He slept through the rest of the night with no more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Jamie for being an amazing editor and for giving me the prompt! His tumblr is hermeskidcx if anyone wants to check him out! Mine is underthenarniansun if anyone wants to follow me there too and send me more requests!


End file.
